Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy/Storyline
The Kaleah the Winter Celebrations Fairy book is a book published in the Snow Kingdom Fairies series. Story Brownie Disaster! Coming soon.... Kaleah Steps Onto The Scene Coming soon.... Kidnapped! Rachel and Kristy walked into the backyard a little deeper. They noticed Destine's horn buzzing when they saw the boys they saw walking into the backyard. The girls then knew: The boys were goblins! "No wonder they were trying to steal my seat!" said Rachel. Then the girls saw something glowing. It was Pola! "Destine, why don't you distract the goblins while we rescue Pola?" said Kaleah. Destine ran across the lawn, trying to get Pola. But the girls looked in horror as the goblins saw the aura Destine's horn glowed. They steered her over to the side of the lawn, where there was more trees. The girls ran over to Destine, and they also saw a hole a few feet away from her. "Destine! Go the other way!" Kaleah shouted as Destine was about to fall into the hole. But as she said it, Destine fell into the hole. As the goblins reached the hole, they threw a net over the hole so she wouldn't get out. Then the goblins looked inside the net, and cackled. "We got you, snowflake spirit! they said as they looked down the hole. It was too dark for them to see Destine, but they thought her aura was Pola. Then Rachel and Kirsty found Pola and Kaleah shrunk her to fairy size. "Pola, would you mind if I carry you in this bag?" asked Kaleah gently as she waved her wand. A sparkly blue bag appeared. Pola nodded and flew into the bag. Kaleah grabbed the bag and flew over to Rachel and Kirsty. "Now that we rescued Pola, lets go rescue Destine" she said, and flew towards the goblins. "GOBLINS!" she yelled. "FAIRIES!" shouted the goblins. Keleah flew downward and was about to untangle the net when a goblin scooped her up in a pouch! "Oh no! Now Destine, Pola, and Kaleah are kidnapped!" said Rachel. "Now how are we going to save them? Without the fairies' magic, we couldn't save them!" asked Kirsty. "Well, we are lucky we have lockets. We can use them to go back to Fairyland and ask a fairy for help! Remember, when Stephenie the Starfish Fairy got caught, and we asked Shannon for help?" answered Rachel. "Let's do it!" said Kirsty. The girls opened up their lockets and sprinkled fairy dust over them. Then the fairy dust swirled around them. The girls felt wings appear on their backs, and the next second they were near the Fairyland Winter Experience! To The Rescue Rachel and Kirsty flew inside the building that housed the Winter Experience. As they entered, there was Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy inside, along with some of the other Snow Kingdom Fairies, trying to fix the problem. "Hello, girls!" said Gabriella. "Something wrong?" "Yes, we got a problem," said Kirsty. "We were trying to get Pola back when the goblins mistook Destine for it, and they captured her. Luckily, we got Pola back, and Kaleah made a bag for it. But unfortunately, while wearing the bag, Kaleah got trapped in a pouch held by the goblins." "Well, let's go back to the human world. I'll help you rescue your friends!" exclaimed Gabriella. She waved her wand, and Rachel and Kirsty were back in the human world. They saw the goblins. One of them held the pouch Keleah and Pola were in. The three fairies zoomed to the gobins. "MORE FAIRIES!" yelled the goblins. "Grab them!" The fairies zoomed across the lawn, being chased by goblins. One of them cornered Rachel to the net, and was about to trap her in the pouch that held Kaleah. At the nick of time, Rachel grabbed the pouch underneath. The goblin released the pouch, and Keleah can now be freed! But as Rachel held it, it was too big for her to hold. She fell under the weight of the pouch and she fell into the hole Destine was captured in. The pouch also fell, and landed on the ground. However while falling, Rachel kept flying and saw Gabriella and Kirsty flying into the hole, too. Rachel then flew to the ground and held the top side of the pouch up so Kaleah can get out. Now everyone was safe. But how where they going to get rid of the goblins? A Unforgettable Party Kaleah looked in the bag. Pola flew out, and grew back to human size. "No! Pola!" yelled Kaleah. The net disappeared with a bright light. The girls felt them about to slip as the floor turned to ice. What was happening? The dirty walls seemed to shrink as the girls saw the view of the goblins. Then when the goblins saw Pola, Destine, and the fairies, they darted after them. But Pola sent a zap at the goblins, and they were trapped in ice. "You are sure going back to the ice castle!" said Gabriella as she waved her wand. In a flash, the statues of the goblins disappeared. Kaleah shrunk Destine and Pola back to fairy size. "Thank you for helping me, girls!" said Kaleah. "And of course before we leave," said Gabriella as she twirled her wand. The ice disappeared, and in it's place, a new pavement of grass appeared. "Bye!" both Kaleah and Gabriella disappeared, and Rachel and Kirsty returned to human size. "We better go back," said Rachel. "Mom, the rest of the Brownies, and Kate might be waiting for us." The girls ran over to the other side of the house. Everyone was about to leave the party, but Kate's mother came out, saying "Hey everyone! The food is good now! Come in if you don't want leave." "And the light projectors are working now, too!" added Kate's father. Everyone, excited, walked back into Kate's house. "Now that was just like magic!" exclaimed Kate's mother. Rachel and Kirsty smiled ar each other. "I wonder what Snow Kingdom Fairy we'll meet tomorrow!" said Kirsty. Category:Fan Stories